Flor victoriosa
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: La pequeña Victoire se encuentra sola debajo de un árbol hasta que Teddy aparece. ¿Quién le iba a decir que, ocho años más tarde, iban a estar en la misma situación? Este fic participa del Reto "Rating y género al azar" del Foro "Retos".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa del Reto "Rating y género al azar" del Foro "Retos"._**

* * *

**Rating: K**

**Género: Romance.**

* * *

Un niño de diez años, de cabello azul caminaba por aquel paisaje campestre. Una suave brisa soplaba, revolviendo los cabellos azules del chico. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y miraba alrededor suyo, buscando algo.

Finalmente los ojos del chico, de un extraño dorado, brillaron al vislumbrar un destello dorado que provenía de una larga mata de cabello, situada debajo de un árbol viejo. Se acercó allí con una sonrisa, aunque ésta le desapareció al darse cuenta de que la dueña del cabello, una niña de unos ocho años, estaba acurrucada contra el tronco, llorando.

—¿Victoire? —preguntó el niño con preocupación. Se colocó en cuclillas, enfrente de ella. Su cabello azul pasó a ser de color marrón.

La niña, Victoire, levantó su cabeza, fijando sus ojos azules llorosos sobre los dorados del niño.

—Teddy —murmuró Victoire.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó Teddy tomando la barbilla de la niña para que ésta no pudiese ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas.

—Nada... —murmuró Victorie por toda respuesta. Pero viendo como Teddy seguía sin soltarla, se mordió el labio inferior—. Mi vestido nuevo...

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Se me ha roto —Teddy se dio cuenta de que Victoire tenía razón. El vestido azul que la niña había llevado ese día a la Madriguera, estaba desgarrado por uno de los lados de la falda—. Mamá me reñirá en cuanto lo vea.

Victoire se libró de Teddy y volvió a ocultar su rostro, aunque esta vez no lloraba. Teddy miró alrededor suyo, sin saber que hacer. Su mirada se poso sobre una flor blanca, que estaba cerca de ellos. Se levantó y la cogió.

—No te preocupes, Victoire —dijo Teddy, colocando la flor blanca detrás de la oreja izquierda de la rubia. La niña levantó la cabeza al sentir lo que hacía Teddy—. Fleur no te regañará. Así que deja de llorar y sonríe. Así estarás igual de bonita que esa flor.

Victoire se sonrojo ante lo dicho por Teddy. Pero después sonrió con amplitud.

—Vale —dijo, antes de inclinarse y besar la mejilla de Teddy. El cabello de él se tornó de color rojo—. Gracias, Teddy.

—No... no ha sido nada —tartamudeó él.

* * *

_**Ocho años más tarde**_

Ted se dirigía a los jardines de Hogwarts. Salió a ellos y enseguida localizó a quién había estado buscando por tanto rato. Victoire estaba sentada debajo de la sombra de un árbol, observando el lago.

—Teddy —dijo Victoire, en cuanto vio quién se acercaba a ella. Tenía los ojos húmedos, pero no había derramado ninguna lágrima—. Supongo que te has enterado de lo que ha pasado con Stan.

Ted asintió. Había escuchado que Stan Kleiv había rechazado a Victorie. Y aunque le habría gustado decirle unas cuantas cosas a Kleiv, la hermana de Victoire, Dominique le había dicho que fuese a buscarla. Que ya se encargaba ella. Misteriosamente, en ese momento, Kleiv le empezó a dar pena.

—Algo he oído —dijo Ted. Victoire sonrió tristemente.

—Supongo que fui una idiota por creer que Stan quería algo conmigo —murmuró la rubia.

Ted se la quedó mirando. Entonces tomó una pluma vieja de su bolsillo y del otro sacó su varita. La movió y transformó la pluma en una flor blanca.

—Aquí el único idiota es Kleiv por rechazarte —le aseguró Ted, poniéndole la flor detrás de la oreja izquierda de Victoire.

Victoire observó la flor como pudo, algo sorprendida.

—Es la misma flor que la última vez —murmuró Victoire.

Ted se encogió de hombros. Él solo había hecho aparecer una flor blanca. No se había dado cuenta de que era la misma flor que la de hace ocho años. Aunque luego pensó que aquella situación era muy parecida a la de hace ocho años atrás.

—Me gustaría saber como se llama —murmuró Victorie.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ted, confuso.

—La flor. Su nombre —respondió Victoire.

—¡Oh! Es fácil —dijo Ted, sonriendo picaramente—. Su nombre es flor victoriosa.

—¡Venga ya! —exclamó Victoire, riéndose. Claramente no se había reído—. ¿Se llama como yo?*

—Es una posibilidad —dijo Ted, sonriendo—. Vale. Era broma. No sé como se llama.

Victoire negó con la cabeza, sonriendo más alegremente.

—Gracias, Teddy —murmuró Victoire inclinandose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Pero Ted se movió en ese momento, así que lo que Victoire se encontró fueron los labios del chico. Fue un simple roce de labio, pero que hicieron que ambos se sonrojase a más no poder.

—Lo siento —murmuró Ted, separándose de Victoire completamente sonrojado—. Yo...

Pero Victoire le cortó, besándole de nuevo. Después de aquello, ambos se quedaron hasta la noche allí, simplemente haciéndose compañía el uno al otro.

* * *

***: Aunque para mí el segundo nombre de Victoire es Gabrielle; es esta ocasión he decidido que sea Fleur. De manera que sería Victoire (victoria) Fleur (flor).**

* * *

**767** palabras en total

* * *

Hola gente.

Bueno, para este reto me había salido Romance K; que es lo mismo que decir una historia romántica y tierna. Así que se me ha ocurrido esta pequeña tontería.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado.

Se despide,

Grytherin18-Friki.


End file.
